


Greed

by FoxVulpus



Series: AU: They're Real [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVulpus/pseuds/FoxVulpus





	Greed

“Just one more time, I promise I’ll be good!” Sweet as honey, just like always when she wanted something. Her voice was starting to sting my ears at this point and her fingers wrapping around my wrists left welts that likely wouldn’t go away. I just wanted to enjoy my shower, not be harassed. What had it been at this point since I’d let her wander around without a tether? A month? Six? I’d lost count after the first ten seemingly endless sessions of begging from the damned sin. It wasn’t like I forced her to stay in a cage with no freedoms. I’d allow her to use my body as a host so long as I stayed in control and she stayed in when we were out. School bored her just as much as it did me, but she was better company than most. At least her constant wanting for things kept me entertained when things were dead.   
“Fine. This is your last chance until we leave here. Last time you tried to kill someone for nearly stepping on your hair, Princess.” I caved. There was no point fighting her forever, she would eventually break through my mental barriers in public on her own. It was a wonder my pathetic attempts at magic was enough to stop her. Or maybe she had an inkling of actual respect for me since I could end her just as easily as I created her.   
I knew the moment I’d agreed she was up to no good. I knew everything about my precious baby Greed, except when I didn’t. I may have thought her up, but she took on a life all her own once I gave her the wings to fly. But how much trouble could she cause in school with no one really around?   
First hour came and went, Greed floated around the room and messed with the monitors of a few poor souls who were just unlucky enough to catch her disapproving eye. I enjoyed my time talking with my friends, being too far ahead to even care to turn on my monitor and risk her tormenting me rather than some poor boys who couldn’t even see her behind her powers. My friends got good chuckles out of it too, listening to me give a whispered play by play of my once protector’s shenanigans.   
The walk to second hour caused no real issue either, a few random shoulders with delicate hand shaped burns never hurt anyone much when they were merely glancing blows. Cheap, unfair blows, but still glancing. The hour itself was much worse. Not in a chaotic way. Not only did I have to suffer through listening to my normal teacher go on about the economy of the present, Greed’s loud mouth couldn’t resist talking about the past and how old she was and how much she knew.   
“How do you even know these things? I don’t know these things!” I half slapped my desk, causing many sideways glances and a hearty laugh from my teacher who exclaimed that there was no way I’d know unless I read ahead. Yeah, yeah, very funny. I don’t read the book. Ha ha. “I wasn’t talking to you, sorry.” I lowered my head and glared at the red faced Sin who loved doing this to me. She’d be laughing if I didn’t have the constant threat of new characters to ruin her love lives. “Devil’s spawn…” I muttered and pulled my notebook out from my bag to absently draw and ignore her until the bell rang and freed me from this awkward hell.   
Finally passing time before 3rd hour. One of my low key favorite parts of my day. Apparently, Greed’s too, as she refused to leave my side and stared intently at my blonde friend, eyeing her up and down with narrowed eyes. Even in the small alcove between the hall and classes, myself, Greed, and two others fit with enough space to be close but not crowded. Except for Greed, who insisted clinging to my friend and stroking her hair longingly. “You have just… Splendid hair.” Greed mused softly and let her mousy hair turn the same dirty blonde, only much longer. To the point where it nearly touched the floor. She seemed transfixed upon my friend, something I’d only seen her do to people she wanted something from.   
Clearly uncomfortable by the Sin’s touch, my friend squeaked and looked with wide eyes at me to her overly touchy admirer. I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t save myself from Greed when she wanted something.  
“And your eyes… Is it the makeup or the eyes themselves…?” She didn’t wait for a response before brushing blonde bangs out of the way and roughly grabbing my friend’s jaw to wring her face towards her own and deeply stare at the soft gray eyes, her nails digging deeper and deeper into the soft skin under the chin until pained squeaks rose in her throat. “I want them.” It was a statement. A deadly one.   
Her free hand lightly ran down the reddened cheek of her new victim, an icy breeze stirring between all of us present, all utterly frozen in time and unable to react from the pure shock of what was happening. First, it was her nails, formed together into a near circle just big enough to scoop into the eye socket. It made a sickly, wet popping sound as her nails curled completely around the eye. “Now give it!” Greed’s manic scream seemed to break the freeze on everyone and we all screamed terror as a wet snapping sound accompanied the thick smell of metal. Blood sprayed from the freshly torn out eye socket and the girl went down in a puddle of black and red fabrics, clutching dearly at what was once her eye’s home.   
“I wasn’t done! There’s still one more!” The rapid delivery of her words gave away her insanity. It was a shame the Sin was so beautiful and so crazed, she’d had been a good wife if she hadn’t lost her mind. Her bloodied hand clutched at the girl’s shirt front and dragged her to her feet, blood smeared across her face in messy streaks and broken by small rivers of tears from the side that still boasted an eye to weep with.  
Greed’s eyes widened at the sight of the bloody mess upon her face, delighting in causing pain. “Just one more tug and you can go free!” She was jubilant. Given a means to inflict pain and get what she wanted. Truly an evil bitch. Her nails curled into the remaining eye’s socket, another wet, almost suction like sound coming with it.


End file.
